Mr Smith and The Dinner Lady
by Fedrogen
Summary: TRADUCTION - (Se passe pendant l'épisode L'École des retrouvailles) - Le Docteur doit faire face à sa classe racontant des ragots et posant des questions inappropriées à propos de la nature de sa relation avec Rose.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà donc une autre traduction, d'une fic sur laquelle je suis tombé récemment et qui m'a fait littéralement mourir de rire (parce qu'avouons-le, un Docteur démuni face à l'avidité de _"connaissances"_ de ses élèves est quand même une image assez hilarante). C'est une fanfiction de Laura x Tennant, que vous pouvez retrouver dans mes favoris ; cette dernière ne m'a donné aucun retour depuis une semaine lorsque je lui ai demandé la permission de traduire sa fanfic, mais si elle évoque un refus ultérieurement à la publication de cette trad', je la retirerai bien évidemment.  
**

**Disclaimer : ****Docteur Who appartient à la BBC, et la fanfiction originale est de Laura x Tennant.**

* * *

Le Docteur retourna dans sa classe après son repas, en s'asseyant avec un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il poussait négligemment les papiers sur son bureau. Il était quelque peu distrait par les souvenirs des regards indignés et des commentaires de Rose à propos du fait qu'elle doive jouer la dame de cantine alors qu'il était professeur de physiques, ainsi il ne remarqua pas lorsque les premiers étudiants de sa classe de l'après-midi passèrent la porte.

« Ehm, Monsieur ? Pouvons-nous entrer ? » demanda une fille qui pressait ses livres contre sa poitrine et avait l'air nerveuse. Certains enseignants doivent être assez stricts, pensa le Docteur, lorsqu'il leva ses yeux surpris et qu'il remarqua, à l'expression du visage de la jeune fille, qu'elle était inquiète d'avoir la permission d'entrer.

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il jovialement, laissant tomber ses jambes de son bureau. Il bondit sur ses pieds et fit un geste au groupe d'adolescents derrière elle. « Entrez, entrez. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste. « Vous êtes en seconde*, c'est bien cela ? »

« C'est exact, monsieur, » répondit un des garçons.

Le Docteur murmura pour lui-même en réfléchissant au sujet qu'il pourrait aborder avec ce groupe. « Quel est le dernier thème que vous ayez étudié, avec votre précédent professeur ? » demanda-t-il, lorsque tous les étudiants furent assis.

Un élève leva la main, mais quelqu'un d'autre le devança en lançant : « Radioactivité et fusion nucléaire ! »

Le Docteur se frotta la nuque. « Très bieeeeeeen. Hmm… »

« Ce que j'_aimerais_ savoir, Monsieur, » dit une jeune fille brune près du premier rang qui semblait être assez populaire, considérant le groupe de filles et de garçons la regardant avec anticipation, ayant étrangement leurs mains cachant leurs bouches et leurs gloussements. « Est de quoi, vous et la dame de cantine, étiez en train de parler tantôt ? » Elle leva les sourcils dans une moue enchantée et curieuse, et ses amies pouffèrent à coté d'elle.

« Oh, nous parlions juste des frites. Donc - »

« Monsieur, nous avons _vu_ la façon dont vous la regardiez, » intervint un autre étudiant. Ils étaient clairement en train de se liguer contre lui ; ils pensaient manifestement qu'un nouveau professeur dans l'école serait facile à énerver. Il allait leur montrer comment il pouvait facilement être au-dessus de telles absurdités.

« Je pense que le sujet d'aujourd'hui pourrait être l'univers et son expansion, et nous pourrions peut-être également aborder les trous noirs, cela vous paraît-il intéressant ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse. « Bien. Parfait ! »

« Non, mais M. Smith, » insista une autre fille. « Est-ce que vous et la dame de la cantine vous connaissez en dehors de l'école ? »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules. « Non pas que cela ait un rapport avec les propriétés des ondes et leurs décalages vers le violet, mais oui, nous nous connaissons. Quoi qu'il en soit - »

« Je pense que vous devriez nous parler d'elle, » dit un garçon avec des cheveux en épis, ridiculement rehaussés par des mèches blondes.

« Thomas a craqué pour elle, » rit un autre garçon.

« Et alors ? » répondit le Thomas aux cheveux en bataille. « Elle est plutôt pas mal. Savez-vous quel âge elle a, M. Smith ? »

Les yeux du Docteur s'écarquillèrent. Ce garçon plein d'hormones se pensait clairement être un prétendant ayant ses chances avec Rose. Quelle absurdité. « Bien trop âgée pour vous ! » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le Docteur.

« Et bien trop jeune pour vous, » rétorqua le garçon dans un souffle.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Docteur continua, « Donc, quelqu'un peut-il m'énoncer quelles sont les radiations émises par le Soleil - »

« Est-ce que vous sortez avec la dame de cantine, Monsieur ? »

« - Personne ? Allons, c'est une question facile ! »

« Les ultra-violets ? » tenta un étudiant appliqué.

« Je suis persuadé que vous _voulez_ sortir avec elle, c'est certain. Tim a dit qu'il vous a vu la fixer avec envie au self. »

« Tim m'a dit que vous étiez arrivé ensemble, également. »

« Oh, mon dieu ! Alors vous sortez vraiment avec elle ! »

« Peut-être pas. Ils pourraient juste s'envoyer en l'air. »

« Eh bien, Tim a dit que - »

« Bon sang, mais qui est ce Tim ? Dans quelle classe est-il ? » demanda le Docteur.

« Oh, ce n'est pas un étudiant, c'est le concierge. »

Le Docteur haussa les sourcils. « Oh. Eh bien, il n'est pas très professionnel… » murmura-t-il.

« Il nous raconte tous les potins, il est assez marrant. »

« On dirait qu'il a six ans, mais il est cool. Il nous raconte tout à propos des profs et autres, » dit Thomas.

« C'est vraiment une conversation rebutante et hors de propos. Maintenant, si nous pouvions revenir au sujet - »

« Vous savez, si vous cachez quelque chose, Tim est _sûr_ de le découvrir. »

« Ouais, Lisa a raison. Vous devriez autant nous le dire. »

« Allez, tout le monde, restez concentré sur notre affaire - »

« Alors, vous sortez avec elle ou pas ? »

« Regardez comme il rougit ! C'est sûr qu'il sort avec elle ! »

« Oh, mon dieu, c'est tellement adorable, » dit Lisa en s'éventant avec son manuel. « Il est tellement nerveux que ça _me_ rend nerveuse. »

Le Docteur, vraiment inquiété à l'idée de perdre le contrôle de sa classe, dit rapidement, « Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas une conversation appropriée à tenir dans une classe, et je dois insister sur le fait que vous devez tous arrêter - »

« Sarah, tu connais le nom de la dame de cantine ? »

« Je crois que c'est Rosie, ou quelque chose comme ça, » dit Sarah.

« Rose. Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle - » commença le Docteur, avant de refermer sa bouche, conscient qu'il alimentait les flammes.

« Oh, c'est un joli nom ! J'aime bien ce nom. »

« Je croyais qu'elle aurait un nom plus sexy, » réfléchit Thomas. « Je veux dire, Jack, tu l'as _vu _? » Son partenaire à la place d'à côté approuva vigoureusement de la tête.

Le Docteur s'éclaircit la gorge. « Donc, comment savons-nous que l'univers s'étend ? »

« Je m'intéresse plus à autre chose qui s'étend, » murmura Lisa en se mordant la lèvre.

Les adolescents humains sont ridicules, pensa le Docteur. Ridicules et incapables de voir ce qui était _réellement_ important ici, à savoir, _la physique_. Et _pas_ la nature de sa relation avec Rose.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous continuez à éviter nos questions, » dit Jack. « Joe vous a surpris en train de la mater lorsque vous quittiez le hall plus tôt. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait - je ne - ce n'est pas - »

« Vous l'avez regardé de la tête aux pieds, c'est ce que Joe m'a dit, n'est-ce pas Joe ? »

« Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! » annonça fièrement un garçon, probablement ce personnage diabolique de Joe. « J'étais là, en train de marcher dans le couloir, et M. Smith m'a presque percuté parce qu'il sortait du hall en marchant à reculons, en train de regarder ses fesses alors qu'elle nettoyait les tables ! »

« L'idée même que je puisse chosifier quelqu'un de cette manière est ridicule, » répliqua sèchement le Docteur, « Et si vous ne faites pas attention, vous serez collé pour le reste de la semaine. Tous ! » Il s'interrompit, puis regarda la jeune fille nerveuse du premier rang, qui avait froncé les sourcils de chagrin à cette nouvelle. « Sauf vous. C'est vrai. Mes vos camarades de classe se comportent comme - comme - » Les seules comparaisons auxquelles le Docteur pouvait penser étaient des exemples peu favorables d'aliens, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprendrait de toute manière. Il se contenta de grogner dans sa barbe au lieu de finir sa phrase.

« Répondez seulement à une question, et on promet de se taire et de faire notre boulot, » dit une rousse à droite de Lisa.

Le Docteur se pinça l'arrête de son nez. Même des menaces d'heures de colle ne marchaient pas. Il eut tout à coup incroyablement plus de respect pour la profession d'enseignant. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il arriver à apprendre quelque chose à ces Chraxixans en train de jaser, il ne le savait pas.

« Est-ce que vous et Rose êtes ensemble ? »

« Non. Que diriez-vous d'observer comment les ondes sont utilisées pour les communications - »

« Pourquoi niez-vous l'évidence ? » bouda Sarah.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble - c'est faux - nous sommes amis. Seulement amis. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce quelles sont les ondes transversales ? »

« Oh, mon dieu, » haleta Lisa soudainement et d'une voix forte. Le Docteur la fixa, en alerte. Elle continua, « Oh mon dieu, j'ai compris. » Il attendit sa réponse, seulement pour être déçu par sa déclaration qui n'avait pas le moindre rapport avec les ondes transversales. « Ce n'est pas réciproque ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est tellement triste, pauvre de vous ! »

Thomas en rajouta, « Tu sais, je crois que tu as raison, Lisa. Quand il lui a souri à la queue du self, elle l'a littéralement fusillé du regard. Vous a-t-elle rejeté, Monsieur ? »

« Je vous l'ai _dit_, nous sommes juste amis, maintenant ça suffit - »

« Il a raison, on devrait arrêter, les gars, » dit Lisa. « Il a le cœur brisé, le pauvre homme. Arrêtons de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

« Je n'ai pas le _cœur brisé_ - » bredouilla le Docteur.

« Peut-être qu'elle va changer d'avis ? » suggéra Sarah. « Vous avez peut-être encore une chance, M. Smith ! N'abandonnez pas tout espoir ! »

« Je vais vraiment abandonner l'enseignement dans les trente secondes qui viennent si vous n'arrêtez pas tous de parler de ça - »

« Peut-être que vous vous enfuirez ensemble ! » ajouta la rousse dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. « Ce serait _tellement_ romantique. Vous pourriez juste, tout lâcher et vous enfuir ensemble main dans la main, loin des corvées normales et ennuyeuses du quotidien, et - »

« Tu as vu trop de feuilletons, » se moqua Joe. « Personne ne s'enfuit 'main dans la main' de nos jours, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. « Et quel est le problème de courir et de se tenir la main, jeune Joe ? N'avez-vous jamais rencontré une fille à qui vous aimeriez tenir la main ? »

Joe sourit d'un air suffisant. « Nan, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai rencontré une fille que j'aimerais bien - »

« Ne continuez pas votre phrase. Beurk. Les humains, » murmura le Docteur. « Vous autres jeunes hommes avez besoin d'apprendre comment parler de manière appropriée et respectueuse à propos des femmes ou croyez-moi, vous n'aurez jamais le privilège de tenir la main de quelqu'un comme Rose. Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons-en aux ondes - »

« Oh mon dieu, vous vous tenez la main avec Rose ? » haleta Lisa de façon théâtrale. « C'est tellement adorable ! »

« Je pense que je vais juste vous donner une page de votre manuel à lire, » dit le Docteur, exaspéré. « Peut-être pouvez-vous arriver à écrire quelques réponses à propos de la fréquence et de la vitesse des ondes et la façon dont elles - »

« Vous devez absolument lui demander de sortir à nouveau. Je pense qu'elle ne vous tiendrait pas la main si elle n'attendait pas plus. Demandez-lui de sortir. Est-ce que vous allez le faire ? »

« Non ! Page 324 ! Lisez ! »

« Ooooh, pourquoi niez-vous votre amour l'un pour l'autre ? »

« Je ne nie rien du tout ! »

Ils le fixèrent.

« Il n'y a absolument rien à nier ! » corrigea-t-il hâtivement, en levant la voix. « Page 324 ! Lisez ! »

« Est-ce que les relations inter-employés sont autorisées, Monsieur ? »

« In_tra_, et comment diable pourrais-je le savoir ? »

« Tut, tut, pas besoin de jurer, M. Smith. Le fait que vous soyez sexuellement frustré ne signifie pas que vous devez passez vos nerfs sur nous. »

« Je vais sauter par cette fenêtre, » dit-il ouvertement, réellement en train de considérer cette éventualité.

« Vous savez ce que je pense ? » dit la jeune fille sage et nerveuse à propos de laquelle le Docteur pensait qu'elle ne ferait pas peur à une mouche.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience, espérant qu'elle avait quelque chose de pertinent à dire à propos des rayons UV ou autre chose.

« Je pense que vous devriez juste admettre que vous vous êtes secrètement mariés, afin que ces personnes puissent se taire et que j'apprenne enfin quelque chose. »

Le Docteur la regarda bouche bée. « Mais nous ne sommes pas mariés ! » hurla-t-il pratiquement.

Il y eut un toc à la porte, et d'un coup, sa tête et ceux de ses étudiants se tournèrent vers le son. Merde, pensa le Docteur, de manière peu éloquente, alors qu'il apperçut Rose se tenant dehors. En parlant de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Tous les adolescents le fixèrent, chuchotant entre eux, alors qu'ils le regardèrent se diriger vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et marcha dans le couloir, refermant la porte sèchement derrière lui.

« Quoi ? » dit-il d'un ton sec à Rose, qui, il le réalisa ensuite, ignorait la torture qu'il venait d'endurer et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était apparemment si troublé avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » pouffa-t-elle. « Écoutez, je venais juste pour dire que j'avais fini mon nettoyage, et ils ne me laisseront pas rentrer à nouveau dans les cuisines car il se passe quelque chose de mystérieux et douteux là bas, si vous voulez savoir. Donc je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir ce qui se passe de plus près. »

« Je dois enseigner à une classe. »

« Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'enseigner beaucoup, » indiqua-t-elle avec ironie, arquant un sourcil.

« …Dites, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? »

Rose eut un sourire en coin. « Docteur, c'est bon, je ne vais pas m'offenser parce que vous avez exprimé une telle horreur à l'idée de vous marier avec moi. »

« Je – ce n'est pas – ce n'était pas - »

Elle rit, et posa sa main sur son bras en le serrant avec douceur. « Je vous ai dit que ça allait, je suis juste en train de vous embrouiller. Pourquoi parliez-vous de ça, de toute façon ? » Elle laissa tomber sa main, qui effleura celle du Docteur lorsqu'elle tomba. Les doigts de ce dernier tressaillirent.

« Ils étaient juste en train de, hum, eh bien, je pense qu'ils s'en prennent juste à nous car nous sommes tous les deux nouveaux et ils pensaient pouvoir en sortir une sorte de drame – enfin, c'était un malentendu – vous savez – bref ! J'ai remis les choses au clair. »

« Très bien, » Rose sourit de toutes ses dents, réellement amusée. « Devrais-je aller vérifier cet étrange personnel de cuisine seule ? »

Il déglutit. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment laisser ce groupe là-dedans tout seul, sans la supervision d'un adulte. On ne sait pas quelles bêtises ils pourraient inventer s'ils étaient laissés seuls. »

Rose pinça ses lèvres pour retenir un éclat de rire. Elle pouvait voir ce que le Docteur ne voyait pas à travers la vitre de la porte : ses élèves faisaient déjà des bêtises. La moitié d'entre eux étaient assis sur les tables en train de bavasser, de flirter, et de lancer des avions en papier, et l'autre partie pressaient leurs têtes contre le carreau, observant chaque mouvement du Docteur et de Rose.

« Très bien, dans ce cas. Je vois que tout est sous contrôle, alors je vais juste… » dit-elle, en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'elle reculait, pointant derrière son épaule avec son pouce. « À plus tard. »

Il s'avança de quelques pas vers elle spontanément. « En fait, là vérité est que, je ne veux pas retourner là dedans. » admit-il d'une voix basse. « Rose, les adolescents sont _terrifiants_. La seule chose dont ils veulent parler est ma vie personnelle ! »

Il saisit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Aidez-moi, » supplia-t-il, en pressant sa main.

« Je ne peux rien faire, » dit-elle, en haussant les épaules. « Après tout, grâce à vous je ne suis qu'une dame de cantine. »

Il laissa son pouce effleurer le dos de sa main. « Vous n'avez jamais été juste une dame de cantine. Vous n'avez jamais été 'juste' n'importe quoi. »

« C'est vraiment gentil, mais vous devez toujours re-rentrer là dedans tout seul, » dit-elle, luttant réellement pour ne pas lui rire au nez maintenant.

« On pourrait juste… partir et laisser Mickey enquêter sur cette école tout seul, » suggéra le Docteur, empli d'espoir.

« Non, on ne pourrait pas. Il a besoin de notre aide avec ça, Docteur, et vous le savez. »

Il soupira bruyamment, mais relâcha sa main. « Moui. Je suppose. »

« Il reste seulement une heure avant la fin des cours, et nous pourrons lâcher ces gamins et enquêter sur cette affaire et le personnel, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, » dit-il avec réticence, alors qu'il la regardait s'en aller encore une fois.

« Regardez juste la pendule et pensez au fait que vous me verrez bientôt, je suis sûre que ça passera le temps, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, puis elle s'en alla dans le couloir afin de faire sa propre enquête.

Le Docteur soupira tandis qu'il la regardait partir. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte derrière lui, et il entendit, avec son ouïe malheureusement très performante, plusieurs voix dire simultanément :

« Oh mon dieu, vous les avez vu se tenir la main - »

« Totalement, il n'y a aucun doute. »

« Vous réalisez, Monsieur, que vous la fixez comme un chiot perdu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je paris qu'ils seront mariés d'ici les vacances de Noël. »

« Vous avez vu comment elle lui a serré le bras ?! »

« Je paris qu'elle embrasse sublimement bien. Vous avez vu ces lèvres ? »

« Vous avez vu comment il a pris sa _main _? Tu vois, Joe, _quelques_ gars sont honnêtes et sympas, et tu es de toute évidence trop immature pour une vraie femme telle que moi - »

« Je me demande comment elle est au - »

La seconde qui suivit, le Docteur, après avoir entendu toutes ces choses, en vint à une conclusion rapide. Rose Tyler avait définitivement besoin de son aide pour enquêter sur les cuisines et il devait absolument quitter cette classe et les laisser seuls pour le bien de l'univers. Il arpenta vivement le couloir, en direction du self, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit alors qu'il s'éloignait des papotages fut :

« Oh, mon dieu. Il est carrément en train de se lancer à sa poursuite pour lui proclamer son amour et la prendre dans ses bras ! »

* * *

*_Year Ten_ en anglais, ce qui correspond à une tranche d'âge de 14 à 16 ans. J'ai choisi la classe en fonction de cette tranche d'âge, et du sujet qu'ils étudiaient (ou _auraient dû _étudier, en l'occurrence...) mais sachez que cela peut ne pas correspondre tout à fait. Considérez qu'ils sont au lycée, en tout cas.


End file.
